


In the Sun

by Alley821



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Post season finale, Probably Garbage, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley821/pseuds/Alley821
Summary: Monsters do not belong in the light.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	In the Sun

Stomach growling, Lauren arrived at the 11th Precinct police station at 6 o’clock in the morning. Despite her hunger which she planned to drown with coffee, Lauren couldn’t bring herself to regret her decision if it meant avoiding the assassin disguised as an archivist. Although he had been working at the station for a few days already, his presence still unsettled the officer who had grown so used to hiding their partnership from her regular life. 

Making it to her desk, Lauren sighed with relief at having met no sign of the new archivist anywhere. Noticing the fresh cup of coffee on Will’s desk, she quickly went to work preparing her own cup of liquid energy before returning to the office and her work. 

“Lauren! Oh woe is me! Would you please tell Willame here that grapes are not better than watermelons?”

“What are you doing here so early?” William asked, completely ignoring the nonsense that escaped the Sergeant’s mouth.

“I could ask you both the same thing. I was just catching up on paperwork while the office was still quiet.” Lauren replied, smiling at their antics. 

“Better enjoy it while you can. Ever since the new archivist arrived, all anyone can talk about is him. It’s like a cult dedicated to him.” Lauren couldn’t help the shiver that raced down her spine at Kym’s words. 

“Maybe if you didn’t engage in office gossip and did your work, you wouldn’t have to be up here finishing paperwork,” the blonde said, rubbing the bridge of his nose to prevent the headache that always seemed to come with Kym Ladell.

For the first time in almost a week, Lauren felt herself genuinely relax as she watched her friends banter on. 

Walking the empty corridors, Kieran was hit with a longing to look through the open doorway leading to the patrol unit. Despite his every intention to give his partner space during his infiltration, he did not deny the pull that lingered in his gut. Although these were not the archives, he couldn’t help but to try and catch a glimpse of bright, scarlet hair and golden eyes that flashed with hundreds of emotions.

As he peered through the doorway, Kieran couldn’t help the feeling of intrusion as he looked on at the quiet scene. The windows of the room allowed the sunlight to stream in, giving everything a glow in the light of day, painting the three figures in an almost holy light. 

Gazing in, Kieran noted both the Sergeant and the Lieutenant alongside his partner, all seemingly enraptured in the strange conversation they seemed to be having. The three of them interacted as if they had known each other their whole lives. They trusted one another, they relied on one another. 

Since he became the cold blooded killer that terrified the city, Kieran had never had an individual he could trust. Although he interacted with some of his fellow Phantom Scythe members like Belladonna, he knew they would betray him in a heartbeat if it served their purposes. Over the years he had grown quite accustomed to distancing himself from anyone and anything, but looking on as the three friends bantered left a feeling of emptiness in his chest. 

He knew it was for the best though. Kieran did not deserve to be rewarded with compassion or companionship when he had destroyed that for so many others. If he attempted to form any kind of relationship, he would ultimately destroy it, just like the hundreds of lives he had destroyed with his bloody hands. Afterall, the closest thing he ever had to a friend was his partner, who’s trust he violated. Although the pair had talked over what happened, Kieran knew their bond would never be the same for a long time. He would have to work for her trust back, and with his reputation hanging over him like a knife on a string, he doubted he could do such a thing. 

Pausing in his musings, Kieran looked on to his partner. She looked so very normal. Without the blood and gore that weighed down on their nighttime activities, she looked content. Kieran wished he could give her that sense of normalcy, that peaceful contentment that she felt with her friends. He knew he never could though; the bags under her eyes were proof of that enough. 

A flower that belongs in the light does not belong with a weed like him; he would only choke her of life, smother her, and leave her withered form behind. She did not deserve to be with a monster like him, who’s hands would never be clean from the blood they spilled. She deserved someone she could trust wholeheartedly, who could give her everything without having to worry about walking with her in the light of day. He was the darkest of nights, the screams of the innocent, and a murderous monster above all. He would destroy her light.

Despite it all, despite knowing they could never be, he couldn’t help the tinge of jealousy that bloomed in him as she smiled so easily to her blonde companion. But no matter how much Kieran longed to be by her side, he was a criminal. He belonged in a jail cell, rotting away for all the blood he had spilled. 

With a final sigh, Kieran continued on towards the archives. Their dark alcoves and faint smell of mildew were far more suited for a sinner like him. He never belonged in sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this piece of garbage. This is actually the first time I've written fanfiction, so any constructive criticism or feedback would be appreciated. 🥺


End file.
